


Good Old Fashion Lover Demon

by Supergeek21



Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale & Madame Tracy Friendship (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Self-Conscious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: It's been six months since Aziraphale and Crowley saved the world and confessed their feelings to each other. They both want to take their relationship to the next level this Valentine's Day, but neither of them knows how to broach the subject with the other. Surely going to their human friends for advice can't lead to any more miscommunications...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 131
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	Good Old Fashion Lover Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerenwenNolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerenwenNolat/gifts).



> Happy belated Valentine's Day! This fic was written for WhiteHareKnits' Instagram Valentine's Day exchange, but was unfortunately delayed due to a mild illness. I hope you still enjoy this silly bit of fluff and smut. <3 
> 
> Title taken from Queen’s “Good Old Fashion Lover Boy” (obviously)
> 
> I apologize for any typos that snuck through as I rushed to finish this.

“Mr. Aziraphale!” Tracy called warmly as Aziraphale entered the coffee shop.

The angel turned and smiled brightly when he spotted the retired medium and gave her a wave, making his way through the café to where she and Anathema Device were sipping their drinks.

“Sorry I’m late ladies,” he said primly. “I had to deal with a customer and the man just wouldn’t leave.” He shuddered.

“Not a problem at all, Dearie,” Tracy said with a reassuring pat o his hand. “Anathema was just telling me how things are going with her young man.”

“Ah, yes, how is Newton?” Aziraphale asked cheerily, “any luck finding a job that doesn’t require a computer?”

“Nothing full-time yet,” she said with a shrug. “He tried driving for Uber last week, but Dick Turpin isn’t exactly cut out for it, despite what Newt thinks, and the app kept glitching on him. It’s not technically a computer, but anything shy of making a call on a smart phone seems close enough to be a problem. He’s working part-time at the Tadfield library right now. As long as he doesn’t have to reference anything, he’s fine, but he’s getting frustrated.”

Tracy tutted in sympathy and Aziraphale shook his head before an idea came to him.

“Would he be interested in helping out at the bookshop? I’ve been spending more and more time with Crowley recently and as you know I only use the computer to keep the books. I wouldn’t need him to do that.”

Anathema brightened and turned a beaming smile on the angel.

“Really? That would be fantastic!”

“Splendid,” Aziraphale said, returning the smile. “you can have hi stop by tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you so much! How are things going with you and Mr. Crowley?”

Aziraphale’s smile brightened. “Quite well, thank you. It is very nice to be able to be out in public together without constantly looking over our shoulders. And, of course, getting to actually express our affection openly has been wonderful.”

“That’s lovely,” Tracy said with a saucy smirk. “I’d have a hard time not showing him affection ‘round the clock if I were you. He’s quite the looker.” 

“Indeed,” Aziraphale said, his face feeling slightly warm all of a sudden.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Aziraphale,” Anathema laughed. “We’re all adults… and I mean, he is a demon. It doesn’t take much imagination to figure things get spicy.” She added with a teasing wink.

Aziraphale’s smile faded slightly. “Actually, if you must know, Crowley has been a perfect gentleman since the world almost ended. Six months we’ve been together now and not so much as a risqué suggestion.”

Tracy gasped. “You’re kidding? Is it, that one of you doesn’t **want** to? Or can’t…”

“Well, if it is, he’s never told me. And I certainly haven’t tried to give him that impression! I just… I suspect he’s hesitant to do anything because I took so long to even admit my feelings. He wasn’t entirely shy about his interest for some time, and I quite strongly rebuffed him… repeatedly. Now I’m afraid he’s never going to escalate things.”

“Well do you want to?” Anathema asked.

“Of course, I want to!” Aziraphale said with a snort. “Tracy said it just right, he’s painfully handsome… and I love him very much… more than anything really. I just… What if he really doesn’t want to?”

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you Aziraphale. He **definitely** wants to,” Anathema said.

“You really think so?”

“I know so. Auras, remember? You’re probably right. He’s probably just snake bitten.”

“He hates that phrase,” Aziraphale interjected with a chuckle.

Tracy laughed.

“Regardless,” Anathema said. “He almost definitely wants the same thing. Maybe you just need to take matters into your own hands. That’s what I did with Newt.”

“It’s an interesting idea, Dear, but I’m just not sure I’m up to it… I mean, what do I even say to bring it up?”

“You don’t have to **say** anything, Dearie,” Tracy interjected with a knowing smile. “You can make it **very** clear you’re interested without saying a word.”

“How do you propose I do that?”

“Trust me,” she said with a wink. “Valentine’s Day is coming up soon. I think I might be able to help you.”

\----------———————————————-

It was midafternoon when Crowley decided it was about time he popped into the bookshop. He’d always had a habit of showing up unannounced, but it had become a near daily occurrence in the six months since the almost-endo-of-the-world. Since that glorious afternoon he and Aziraphale had shared their first kiss after lunch at the Ritz.

The sign on the door said the shop was open[1] and he let himself in as the little bell over the door announced his arrival.

“With you in a moment!” he heard a voice that was definitely **not** Aziraphale’s call out from somewhere in the shelves.

Crowley’s head snapped around, instantly on high alert.

“Angel?!” he yelled. “Are you in here? Give me a sign if you can hear me!”

Not receiving an answer, Crowley snatched up the bust sitting on a side table and prepared to wield it like a weapon.

“Aziraphale’s not here,” a cheerful voice announced behind him and Crowley whirled around with a yell, accidentally hurling the statue into a stack of papers, sending them cascading through the air as he did.

Newton Pulsifer screamed as both he and the demon jumped back in alarm.

“Pulsifer!” Crowley spat. “What’s going on? Where’s Aziraphale?”

“He just ran out a few minutes ago to grab lunch from the bakery,” Newt reported, shielding himself behind a massive book. “He said I could be in charge while he was gone. He’s letting me be his assistant.”

Crowley slumped back into his usual, casual stance with a breath of relief.

_Thank Somebody,_ he thought, realizing somewhat embarrassedly just how jumpy and over-protective he was when it came to the shop.

“Right,” he drawled. “Sssorry ‘bout that, then.”

He snapped his fingers and the bust and stack of paper were restored to their previous state of disorder. “No need to mention any of that to him,” he said with a vague gesture towards the mess.

“‘course not,” Newt said with a gulp. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Jus’ not used to other people being in here,” Crowley said with a shrug. “Last time he had an assistant was probably the Victorian era, back when he still thought it would be fun to actually sell books instead of hoard them.”

Newt chuckled. “Yes, he did give me quite a lot of rules about what could be sold to whom.”

“You want my advice? Don’t sell any of it. I made that mistake once when he had to be out of the country for a month in the ‘50s and I still haven’t heard the end of it.”

“He let you man the shop?”

“Just that once,” Crowley said with a shudder. “Huge mistake… Anyway, I’ll leave you to whatever it was he had you doing,” he added as he started off towards the backroom, already reaching for his phone. “Just popped in to see what he wanted to do for dinner tonight. I can wait.”

“That’s nice you still keep doing romantic things like that after being together so long,” Newt said.

“M’n-y-yeah, well… we’ve known each other forever, but we’ve only really been **together-** together since Armageddon…”

“Really?”

Crowley scowled. “‘fraid so. Still getting used to this whole ‘couple’ thing to be honest. I’m sure you know what I mean. You and Witch Girl have only been an item a few months, right?”

Newt turned an amusing shade of red and Crowley smirked.

“Well yeah, but that actually escalated very,” Newt cleared his throat. “Very quickly. I hardly knew what was happening and then she said we need to do… things… because of prophecies.”

Newt trailed off, looking more and more embarrassed.

Crowley’s jaw dropped. “She shagged you **during** Armageddon?!”

The boy’s face turned a near cartoonish scarlet and Crowley cackled.

“She did! Well, good for Book Girl. And you too Pulsifer, you’re a credit to those of us playing out of our leagues.” He tipped his hand in a mock salute. “I’m almost jealous,” he muttered.

“Well, sure, I imagine with all the history between you **that** had to be a bit more complicated for you and Aziraphale, but I’m sure it was worth the wait, I mean… you’re obviously mad about each other.”

“Ngk!” Crowley choked; it was his turn to turn embarrassingly red now. “Yeah. Yeah, sure,” he said nonchalantly. “Well worth it. Wild times we have now, I can tell you.”

“Crowley?” Newt asked awkwardly, interrupting the demon’s rambling. “Have you and Mr. Fell not… done anything?”

“I wouldn’t say we haven’t done **anything** ,” Crowley said defensively, thinking fondly of a night about a month ago when a snogging session had led to him grinding pleasantly against Aziraphale’s thigh. “But you might say we’re taking things slowly.”

“Wow.”

The fact that Newt sounded impressed just added insult to injury. The boy was a walking disaster and he had made more relationship progress in one bloody day than Crowley had managed to in 6,000 years. This was pathetic.

_I shouldn’t be telling him any of this,_ Crowley thought petulantly. _And yet… It’s been a while since I had a real human friend. He’s clearly good at the whole dating someone better than you thing… maybe it wouldn’t hurt too much to open up a little bit…_

He sighed. _Here goes nothing_.

“Well, you see, he said I move too fast a while ago—long before Armageddon--- but now that I am finally making progress, I don’t want to scare him off again.”

“Aw,” Newt said, as if Crowley—a demon of Hell—was some sort of cute, smitten teenager.[2] “I think that’s very nice.”

Crowley grimaced. “Don’t call me that. I’m just being cautious.”

“But you do want to do more, right? Or is that not something demons do?”

Crowley fixed Newt with his best ‘are you kidding me?’ stare and the boy had the decency to flinch.

“Have you seen him?” Crowley asked incredulously.[3] “He’s bloody gorgeous! And he’s a literal angel. You tell me how I’m not supposed to want more!”

“Point taken,” Newt answered.

“I just don’t know how to get him to open up to it. I don’t want to use any demonic charms, but there has to be some way I could seduce him without resolving to temptation.”

“Why don’t you try doing it the human way?” Newt offered. “He seems to like old-fashioned, romantic things, why don’t you plan a big romantic, dramatic evening for him and hope it’s a push in the right direction? I mean, that’s what I would have done it with Ana, had she given me a chance to try.”

Newt’s genuine, smitten smile when he said Anathema’s name both made Crowley nauseous and felt oddly familiar. He didn’t have to sense love to see it in front of him and it was sickeningly cute.

“Ya know, that might just be a good idea, Pulsifer. Maybe I’ll need to consult with you on some ideas.”

“Well Valentine’s Day is coming up,” Newt suggested. “That’s always a good excuse to be romantic.”

Crowley had just given this a nod of consideration when the shop door opened again and the angel in question flounced in, a bag of pastries and a tray of coffee in hand. The light from the door made his hair all but glow like a halo as he greeted him with a warm smile.

_Pulsifer’s right,_ Crowley thought. _It’s time to turn on the good old fashion romantic charm._

_\-------————————————————_

It was Valentine’s Day afternoon and Aziraphale was fretting nervously in his flat above the shop in just his shirtsleeves and tartan boxers.

He had casually mentioned to Crowley that he was not opening the shop today over dinner a few nights before and suggested he stop by so they could spend some ‘quality time’ together for the holiday. The demon had agreed happily, and now the stage was set. Downstairs, Aziraphale had cleaned thoroughly[4] and a bottle of champagne was chilling in an ice bucket in the backroom next to a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries, while a record of that ‘soul’ music Crowley was so fond of sat on the gramophone ready to play at the snap of his fingers.

Everything was ready. Now he just needed to get dressed. Aziraphale turned to face the fancy shopping bag he’d acquired last week at Tracy’s insistence from an expensive ‘adult’ store a few blocks away from the bookshop.[5]

“You can do this, Old Boy,” he said. “Tracy is right. You just need to show him you’re interested.”

Determinedly, Aziraphale unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off, then removed the purchase from its nest of tissue paper.

Aziraphale took a steadying breath as he stared at the lacy red baby-doll and matching thong, a mix of terror and arousal bubbling up in his stomach.

Tracy had assured him he looked “marvelous” in it.[6] In the heat of the moment in the shop, looking at all the beautiful outfits and erotic toys, he’d been convinced this was a brilliant idea. Now he was afraid of looking foolish.

_It’s Crowley though!_ He reassured himself. _Worst case scenario, he’ lets you down easy. It’s not like he doesn’t love you. You know he does!_

Slightly reassured, the angel finished stripping and pulled on the sheer, lacy garments. They really were beautiful! Even if they left virtually nothing to the imagination. Next thing, he pulled out the matching red garter belt and sheer white stockings, fastening them on with the rhinestone clips after working them up to the middle of his thighs.

Aziraphale turned to look in the mirror. He felt so wanton! He was sure he looked ridiculous, yet he couldn’t help growing just slightly hard at the thought of his plan actually working.

He looked at the clock, 3:45. He had 15 minutes until Crowley arrived. He removed another purchase from a different shopping bag, a wool black and red tartan wool blanket, and draped it over the bed running a hand over it lovingly to infuse it with a bit of angelic power and felt it heat up beneath his hand. Being a snake, Crowley was constantly complaining of being cold this time of year. The perpetually warm blanket had been his original idea for a Valentine’s gift for Crowley until he’d begun plotting with Tracy, but he imagined it would do well to reveal it for the after-effects of his new plan.

Once he was sure the bedroom was ready, Aziraphale snapped his fingers, ensuring all the shop windows were adequately covered before venturing downstairs to position himself seductively on the sofa.

At 3:55 he had just convinced himself that he was perfectly posed when the bell over the shop door chimed and Crowley’s voice called out.

“Hello? Aziraphale?”

“Back here Dear!” he answered.

Aziraphale heard Crowley’s steps approaching, growing closer by the second.

He caught the tiniest hint of Crowley’s reflection in the glass door of a cabinet--the tailored cut of a gorgeous black suit and flash of red flowers-- just as the demon was about to enter the backroom and he panicked.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers, miracling a tan suit and an elaborate gold-toned waistcoat on over the lingerie at the last possible second.

He had just enough time to call himself a coward before Crowley turned the corner.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel,” Crowley purred.

Aziraphale’s jaw nearly dropped.

The reflection had not done Crowley justice. His lean corporation was wrapped in a perfectly tailored black tuxedo with a red tie which matched the enormous bouquet of red and white roses perfectly. Crowley’s hair was perfectly arranged to look as if he didn’t care it was a bit tousled[7] and his lips looked moist and unusually kissable.[8]

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dear,” Aziraphale answered breathlessly. “I feel as if I’m underdressed.”

“You look great, Angel,” Crowley said, leaning down to peck Aziraphale on the cheek. “New waistcoat?”

“Relatively,” Aziraphale answered.[9]

“I like it. These are for you,” the demon added, holding out the bouquet with a flourish.

“Thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale said, blushing and breathing in the scent of the gorgeous bouquet. He thought briefly of the gift he’d left on the foot of the bed upstairs and wondered how he could present it without his planned pretext, but his thoughts were interrupted by Crowley settling himself on the couch next to him.

“Get a little peckish, Angel?” Crowley asked with a playful glance at the tray of strawberries and champagne.

“Oh! Yes, er, no. I thought they were romantic if we wanted something to nosh. Then again, you look as if you already have something planned.”

Crowley shrugged. “I do, but s’nothing a little noshing would spoil,” he said as he reached over to grab the Champagne bottle.

Aziraphale watched his long fingers work the cork loose and gulped. He wanted to feel those hands on him.

The loud pop of the cork firing into the air pulled him back to Earth and he quickly scrambled for the pair of glasses on the table so Crowley could pour.

“Well Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel, here’s to us,” Crowley said as he took his glass and raised it with a smile.

“To us,” Aziraphale answered, gently clinking his glass into Crowley’s and taking a rather bigger than necessary sip.

“So, what are your plans for the evening?” Aziraphale asked.

“Well, I thought we’d spend a little time here then catch an early dinner at the Ritz before heading over to the theater,” Crowley said as he picked up a strawberry by its leafy stem and held it to Aziraphale’s lips.

“That sounds lovely,” Aziraphale said, a blush rising in his cheeks as he bit the chocolate coated treat. He couldn’t help the happy yummy noise he made as he swallowed it down.[10] “What are the tickets for?”

“Oh right, the Royal Shakespeare Company’s doing ‘Much Ado About Nothing.’ Figured you were always up for one of Will’s, even if it isn’t one of the gloomy ones,” he added with a slight eye roll.

Aziraphale smiled and picked up another strawberry. “I am indeed.” This time Aziraphale did notice the way Crowley’s eyes locked on his lips as he popped the berry in his mouth and an idea struck him. After he swallowed the bite of fruit, he took an extra bit of care to gingerly pop his fingers in his mouth, sucking off the leftover bits of juice and chocolate.

Crowley shifted in his seat and Aziraphale smiled. _I may be able to salvage this plan after all._

\-------————————————————

_Newton Pulsifer is an idiot!_ Crowley thought as he was losing his mind half-way through dinner. _Serves me right! I never should have trusted one of Shadwell’s loony witchfinders!_

To be fair, the demon wasn’t certain Newt’s plans **wasn’t** working, he just knew at this rate he’d be driven mad long before he got Aziraphale into bed.

Crowley had preordered some of Aziraphale’s favorites and the oyster appetizer alone had nearly discoporated him. Watching the angel slowly raise each delicate shell daintily to his lips and slurp out the salty seafood, licking his lips thoroughly in between each one with that tongue Crowley had only just had exploring his mouth on the couch at the bookshop[11] was like torture.

Then there were the sounds. Crowley had been so hypnotized watching Aziraphale take and savor his first several bites of the beef wellington main course, that by the time he got around to cutting into his own[12] Aziraphale was nearly half-way done, and he **still** kept getting distracted by the nearly obscene moans of pleasure the angel made with each mouthful.

“That was divine, my dear,” Aziraphale said, sounding so dreamily satisfied it sent a spark of interest straight to Crowley’s effort.

Crowley crossed his legs casually to keep his cock from getting too many ideas.

“Glad you liked it, Angel,” he said as nonchalantly as possible.

“Everything was very well selected, I’m curious what you have planned for dessert.”

“Well, actually, I thought maybe we’d pass on dessert until after the show,” Crowley said casually, trying to hide how nervous he was about this part of the plan. Dessert—specifically an angel food cake with chocolate ganache he’d spent an embarrassingly long time perfecting that morning—was his key to getting the angel back to his place tonight, where he would hopefully convince the angel to stay. “I had a little something special in mind.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said brightly, with a slightly different wiggle than he usually reserved for excitement over food.

“How intriguing.”

“Yeah, well, tat’s me, man of mystery,” Crowley said with a wink so exaggerated Aziraphale could see it through his sunglasses.

Aziraphale laughed. “You, ridiculous serpent,” he huffed as he kissed Crowley quickly on the cheek, causing the demon to blush more than he cared to admit.

_I’m in for a long night at the theatre,_ he thought with the mental equivalent of a groan. _How is he so impossibly irresistible?_

_\------—————————————————_

Aziraphale was in for a long night. Dinner had been positively scrumptious, but his plan to be alluring while he ate had backfired spectacularly.

While he was fairly sure he had gotten Crowley’s attention he had no idea if it had been perceived sexually or not, and now after that fantastic food and all the lewd thought he’d been having while watching Crowley’s mouth as he ate[13] and the little show he’d been trying to put on, Aziraphale could now feel his cock staining uncomfortably against his panties.

_Calm down!_ He told himself as Crowley opened the car door for him.[14] _He is going out of the way to make this a lovely evening. Get your head out of the gutter!_

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder how long it may be before he could get Crowley back to the bookshop so he could properly thank him for the wonderful day.

_Lord only knows what he’s plotting for dessert. We could be out for hours…_

Their seats for the show were fantastic, as they usually were.[15] They were right in the front row of the balcony on the aisle, with a spare seat open between them and the next group over. Aziraphale took his seat while Crowley slid in on his left and the angel quickly reached over to place a hand on his date’s knee, giving it a squeeze.

“These are excellent seats, Darling,” he said sweetly, wondering if perhaps he could get some of his intentions across early.

Crowley smiled and wrapped his long fingers around Aziraphale’s hand, pinning it in place on his leg.

“Only the best for you, Angel.”

Aziraphale flushed. He didn’t know if he was getting to Crowley, but the demon was **certainly** getting to him.

He shifted slightly, both to give himself more room in his ridiculous undergarments and to gently bump his thigh up against Crowley’s.

Crowley’s grip on his hand tightened slightly and Aziraphale grinned.

_This just might work out,_ the angel thought for a moment, then the lights went down, and Crowley planted a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

It was a miracle he managed to stop his halo from literally glowing in the dark.

\-----——————————————————

The problem with Will’s comedies, Crowley abruptly remembered as Beatrice and Benedick engaged in their “merry war” was that they weren’t so much romantic as much as they were sexually tense.

The bickering. The bantering. The oblivious flirtations and misunderstandings… it was all painfully familiar.

_Speaking of oblivious flirting…_ Crowley glanced down to where Aziraphale’s impossibly warm hand was still planted on his knee. _Does he have any idea what he’s doing to me?_ He wondered.

Part of his brain fantasized about what it might feel like if that hand were to slide up just another few inches, while the part of his mind still consciously controlling his own hand gripping the angel’s fingers steadfastly refused to acknowledge the possibility. 

_Oh no!_ it seemed to say, protectively fighting against every impulse in his demonic body. _You can’t go there. You cannot move his hand!_

 _What if I just moved **my** hand and let his hand do what it may… _he considered, noting the empty seat next to them, and letting himself indulge briefly in a wild fantasy.

_You could,_ the regrettably well-behaved part of him retorted. _But then what if he thinks you want him to take his hand away. We can’t have that!_

Crowley let out a small sigh. _Guess I’ll just have to try and watch the play then._

This was easier said than done as every bit of flirtatious dialogue, every denial of feelings, and all the ridiculous machinations to drive the lovers together led inevitably to Aziraphale’s hand twitching on Crowley’s knee and the angel wriggling happily or moving about in his seat, driving Crowley made with an odd combination of desire and outright silly fondness.

Eventually, it became too much when Benedick finally confessed “I do love nothing in the world so much as you,” and Aziraphale let out a happy little sigh.

Crowley felt his resolve not to move crack and he gently brought his arm up and around the angel’s shoulders in a cuddly embrace.

\-----—————————————————

Aziraphale was slowly driving himself mad throughout the play.

_Curse William and his love for misunderstandings and innuendo!_

Every denial of feelings reminded him, somewhat uncomfortably, of his own blindness and foolishness to have denied his feelings for Crowley for so long—the same denial that likely had kept the demon hesitant to make a move and put him in this outrageous predicament tonight.

Every cringe at a memory or laugh at a well delivered line reminded him again of the ludicrous outfit he had on and his earlier cowardice, causing him to tighten his grip on Crowley’s knee.

 _You can do this,_ he told himself. _You just have to hold it together through the play._

Then Crowley draped his arm around his shoulder and Aziraphale thought he might combust.

It wasn’t as if they had never cuddled before-- in the privacy of the bookshop, Crowley would often drape himself across the angel’s lap while he tried to read[16]\-- but this was in public! They had never shown this much affection outside before. The most they’d done was hold hands![17]

Emboldened by this new development, Aziraphale snuggled into the embrace and laid his head on Crowley’s shoulder[18] just as Beatrice reciprocated her feelings.

“I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest,” she said.

 _Well put Beatrice_ , Aziraphale thought, as he felt Crowley draw in an unusually deep breath and his own heart skipped a beat.

Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley moved until the curtain dropped and it was time to applaud.

 _It really was a good show,_ Aziraphale thought, but he was quite glad it was finished. He didn’t know how much more tension his corporation could take.

As they approached the Bentley again, Aziraphale finally tried to steer the evening back to the shop. “So, were you still thinking of dessert, or should we head back to the shop for a nightcap?”

Crowley made a small, strangled sound and ran his hand nervously up through his short hair. “Actually, I was planning something a little different for tonight Angel,” Crowley said. “What would you sssay to dessert back at my place? I, um, sorta baked…”

Aziraphale couldn’t believe his ears. This definitely threw a wrench in his plan to excuse himself and come out in something decidedly less comfortable, but the idea that Crowley had baked for him[19] was so endearing he couldn’t even be annoyed.

“That—” he started, unable to express how h=moved he was. “That sounds wonderful, Dear Boy.”

Crowley beamed and Aziraphale couldn’t even care if he’d made himself uncomfortable all night for nothing. He slid happily into the car and couldn’t help but smirk as Crowley turned the car on and the Bentley began playing Good Old Fashion Lover Boy until Crowley gasped awkwardly and punched off the stereo.

The scents of baking hit Aziraphale the second he set foot in Crowley’s flat and he couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation.

“I don’t know what you’ve made, Crowley, but it smells delicious,” he declared as he removed his coat.

“Yeah? Well, I guess that’s a good sign. Hope it lives up to your expectations,” he said as he closed and locked the door behind them. Even with his back turned Aziraphale could hear the smile in Crowley’s voice.

“Why don’t you get comfortable and I’ll bring it out to eat in the living room?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale nodded and made his way to the leather sofa, which was miraculous much comfier than it looked, took his usual seat, and kicked off his shoes, tucking them neatly under the couch.

He was so looking forward to dessert, he didn’t realize he had never bothered to miracle on socks over his sheer white stockings in his haste to get dressed that afternoon.

\---——————————————————

Crowley made his way out o the living room with his cake in one hand, a bottle of wine under his arm, and butterflies going wild in his stomach.

This was it! This was his moment! After dessert he’d start getting amorous and maybe, just maybe, he’d finally work up the nerve to take things to the next level!

Aziraphale’s eyes all but lit up when he saw the cake and Crowley preened a little. When the angel moaned on the first bite Crowley had to resist the urge to give himself a wahoo.

“This is simply scrumptious, my dear,” Aziraphale said, after a second taste.

“Glad you lie it,” he answered, trying to keep his cool as he sipped his wine, hoping for a jolt of liquid courage. As he leaned over to the coffee table to retrieve the bottle for a refill though he froze, his eyes glued to the floor, or more precisely, Aziraphale’s feet on it.

“Uh, Angel?” he asked. “What are those?”

“What are what, Dear?”

Crowley nodded his head towards the floor. “Those… Your sssocks?”

Aziraphale glanced down and his face turned first very pale then bright pink as he let out a choked gasp.

Crowley looked up, eyes practically glowing with curious delight, as the angel’s stammering started to confirm his suspicions.

“Ah, those, yes, that’s… um, nothing really. Just comfortable... You remember how fashion used to be? Terribly soft. Feel nice. Thought I’d just try them on for size…”

Crowley locked yes with the angel and gave him a smirk with just a little too much fang showing.

“Care to repeat that, Angel?” Crowley asked, taking the opportunity to run his own socked foot across the floor and over the angel’s seductively.

Aziraphale closed his eyes and huffed something incoherent in frustration and Crowley laughed.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

Aziraphale looked on the verge of panic and Crowley gently took his hand in his, using the other hand to set aside the cake plates.

“It’s alright. You can tell me anything, Aziraphale.”

“I was trying to seduce you!” Aziraphale blurted out. “It was all Tracy and Anathema’s idea, but I can’t say I didn’t **want** to. I love you Crowley! And I thought you were afraid to do more than kiss me because I said you go too fast, so I decided to speed things up, and I’m wearing this RIDICULOUS underwear because I was going to seduce you when you came over this afternoon, but I panicked and then you had this wonderful evening planned-- and you even baked-- and I feel like an absolute fool. And if you don’t ever want to do anything like **that,** I really am fine with it! I promise. We don’t have to do anything. I don’t **need** that. As long as we’re together, that’s all that matters. I just didn’t want to be the reason we **weren’t** doing more. But if you don’t want to, we can just forget this whole thing ever happened. I’m sorry.”

It was a good thing, Crowley thought that neither of them actually needed oxygen to survive because otherwise saying all that in one breath would almost certainly have rendered Aziraphale unconscious.

As would following it up immediately with the open mouth kiss Crowley all but tackled him into.

The pair tumbled back on to the sofa as Crowley pounced, crushing his lips into Aziraphale’s and running his hands up and down the angel’s body, as Aziraphale’s reaction transitioned from surprise to enthusiastic reciprocation.

“Show me!” Crowley gasped when they finally broke apart.

“Wha-what?” Aziraphale asked, still looking a bit dazed.

“Ssshow me,” the demon purred, nuzzling closer to Aziraphale and nipping at the side of his neck. “I want to sssee what you were going to wear to ssseduce me.”

Crowley’s leg could feel Aziraphale’s effort taking interest through his trousers and he couldn’t even bother worrying about the hiss slipping into his voice. He was too excited!

_Here I’ve been, afraid to make a move and he’s getting seduction advice from an escort!_ He thought. _Bastard!_

Aziraphale squirmed under him, clawing lightly at Crowley’s back and breathing quite heavily now. “I’m afraid you’ll need to give me some space if you want to see, Dear,” he said with a nervous laugh.

Crowley grinned and reluctantly pulled himself back into what could loosely be described as a sitting position.

Aziraphale pulled himself up and loosened his tie then seemed to grow self-conscious.

“Could you close your eyes please, Dear?” he asked, face flushing again.

Crowley snorted but obeyed. He could feel his own useless heartbeat speed up as he listened to the rustling fabric of the angel’s clothes coming off and being folded neatly on the chair. _My ridiculous, fussy angel!_

Seconds ticked by and Crowley felt himself growing antsy, his fingers tapping eagerly on his own leg. He knew he probably looked quite silly, smiling like an idiot with his eyes closed, but he didn’t care.

“Alright,” Aziraphale’s voice finally whispered, sounding nervous.

“You sure, Angel/” Crowley asked one last time, afraid of the possible answer.

“Yes,” Aziraphale breathed.

Crowley blinked open his eyes and felt them shift into full snake mode[20] and he flicked his tongue out around his suddenly parched lips.

Crowley felt like his brain had short-circuited as he took in the single most erotic thing he’d seen in his long life. Aziraphale stood before him showing more skin than Crowley had seen since their one awkward encounter in a Roman bathhouse.

The white stockings Crowley had glimpsed beneath the angel’s trousers seemed to go on forever, accentuating every curve and muscle in Aziraphale’s legs until they came to their lace-trimmed tops midway up his thigh, lightly haired thighs. But that somehow wasn’t the best part! Seeing Aziraphale’s broad chest and soft belly encased in the meshy material of the baby-doll was enough to make Crowley’s cock instantly jump to attention in his own trousers while a possessive little part of his mind reeled at seeing the angel’s body wrapped so intimately in the one color he always worked to incorporate into his wardrobe instead of his usual shades of cream and blue.

_All mine,_ he thought lustfully. _This is all for me. He wants me!_

Finally, he noticed that Aziraphale’s own effort was still half-hard in the constraining panties and Crowley groaned. “Angel…” he whispered breathlessly.

“I know, I look ridiculous,” Aziraphale said with a nervous chuckle, his eyes focused self-consciously on the floor. “I suppose I should have—”

Crowley growled and reached out to grab the angel’s hand, cutting him off before he could finish.

“Angel, you look fucking amazing!” he said.

Aziraphale looked up abruptly, taking in Crowley’s lustful gaze and soft smile.

“You—you really think so?”

“Are you kidding? It’s like you’re all wrapped up for me like some kind of sexy, angelic present! It’s taking everything in me right now not to grab you and ravage you right here!”

“Why?”

“Why? Because you’re bloody gorgeous Aziraphale, and I love you!”

“No, I meant why are you holding yourself back?”

“Ngk!” Crowley choked a little on his own shock and let out a series of garbled consonants.

The angel gave him a little, bastardly smirk and Crowley gave his hand a tug, pulling the principality back down onto the sofa with him.

“Well, if you insist…” he hissed, before pulling Aziraphale into a filthy kiss, gripping the angel’s hips tightly while his tongue became less human and plunged into his mouth.

Aziraphale moaned and Crowley slid his hand up under the nightie, exploring every inch of soft, warm skin he could get his hands on before sliding back down to grab hold of the angel’s delightfully plush arse.

“This seems uncomfortable,” Crowley panted as his fingers teasingly traced the waistband of the thong, which was already straining and stained by the angel’s erection. “What do you say we get rid of it?”

“Oh, I’d like that very much,” Aziraphale answered, breathing heavily but still absurdly proper.

Crowley chuckled and gave the garment a tug, snapping the waistband and exposing the angel’s thick cock as he tossed the torn scrap of fabric aside.

Crowley felt his mouth begin to water and kissed Aziraphale again, slowly making his way down from the angel’s lips, down his neck, and across his collar bones as his hand moved to brush through the white-blond hair covering his stomach and the base of his cock before hesitantly grasping the shaft.

The whimpering sound Aziraphale made at the contact was enough to speed Crowley up as he continued his journey down, playfully nipping and nuzzling at every curve of the angel’s body.

”Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped when the demon finally reached his destination and ran his tongue up the bottom of the angel’s cock in a long, sensual lick.

Crowley smiled and pulled back just long enough to catch Aziraphale’s blue eyes with his own before plunging back down to take him all the way into his mouth.

Aziraphale let out a startled sound of pleasure and bucked his hips up, driving the head of his cock to the back of Crowley’s throat.

Crowley moaned around him and took him down his throat, slowly pulling back and swirling his tongue around the tip before sucking him back down to the root, burying his nose in that nest of golden public hair which smelled just like the rest of the angel sweet, and clean like vanilla and floral soap.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped, his fingernails digging into the demon’s shoulder. “Crowley, Dear, please!”

Crowley pulled off with a lewd, wet sound and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“What do you need, Angel?”

“You Dear Boy,” he gasped. “I need to see you… to feel you.”

Crowley looked down at himself and realized that except for his jacket he was still wearing his tux. He nodded quickly and snapped his fingers, instantly banishing his clothes back to the closet and leaving him completely bare, his own leaking cock now exposed to the air.

Aziraphale gasped. “You’re beautiful Crowley.”

“Shut up,” Crowley hissed, feeling his own share of embarrassment now.

“I will not!” Aziraphale retorted. “You look absolutely breathtaking.”

Aziraphale slowly reached a hand out to run across Crowley’s chest and up his lean neck to cup his jaw, only to be cut off when the demon turned his head into his palm and kissed it.

Aziraphale stammered and gently caressed Crowley’s cheek.

“What do you want, Angel?” Crowley asked gently, as he continued to nuzzle his face into his lover’s hand.

“You,” Aziraphale answered. “All of you. I want to feel you inside me.”

Crowley grinned. “With pleasure,” he answered as he pulled the Angel’s legs up onto the couch and flipped him, so he was lying on his back.

With another snap Crowley’s fingers were coated in lube and he slowly began to circle them around the angel’s entrance while his other hand stroked his own length casually.

Aziraphale squirmed, trying to force Crowley’s slick fingers into him and the demon chuckled. “Anxious, are we?”

“You have no ide-ah!” Aziraphale gasped as Crowley’s first finger breached the tight ring of muscle.

Crowley thrust his finger in and out a few times, enjoying the tight sucking sensation of the angel’s body around his hand and feeling his cock twitch at the thought of feeling that same tight heat around it.

Aziraphale moaned again as Crowley thrust his finger in deeper.

“That feels amazing!” he gasped. “More Crowley, please!”

Crowley obliged happily, adding a second finger quickly and scissoring them, stretching out the angel’s hole to take his cock.

“Oh Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped again, as the demon thrust his fingers in deeper and crooked them just right.

“That’s it, Angel, you like that?” he hissed in Aziraphale’s ear. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

He added a third finger and twisted them just so, causing Aziraphale to howl in pleasure again.

“Think you’re ready, Angel?” Crowley asked after a few more twists making Aziraphale writhe gloriously on his hand.

“Yes!” Aziraphale gasped instantly. “Yes, please Darling! Just fuck me please!”

Crowley smiled entirely too soppily for a demon just commanded to fuck someone. He couldn’t help it! He found it impossibly irresistible when the angel swore. He slowly withdrew his fingers, taking time to appreciate the view of the angel’s fluttering hole clenching on air as he pulled out.

Aziraphale groaned and Crowley stroked and hand through his hair before gripping it tightly and pulling him up into a kiss as he lined himself up and thrust into the angel in one smooth stroke.

Aziraphale moaned into Crowley’s mouth.

“You okay, Angel?”

“More than,” Aziraphale panted. “Please don’t leave me like this Crowley… move!”

Crowley tutted as he slowly pulled his hips back. “I thought patience was a virtue, Angel?”

Aziraphale sighed. “I don’t have anymore when it comes to you,” he said as he bounced his hips, hoping to speed up the demon’s movements.

Crowley playfully spanked the angel’s arse, then ran his hand down his leg to toy with the lace of Aziraphale’s stocking where it connected to the garter.

“Naughty, Angel,” he cooed as he slowly thrust back in. “Can’t wait just a few more seconds after you dressed up like this and hid it from me all night. I think you deserve to wait a little for that…”

Aziraphale whimpered as Crowley bottomed out and stilled once again, the warmth of the demon’s thighs pressing flush against his arse.

“Please Crowley,” Aziraphale gasped. “I need you.”

Something inside Crowley snapped and his plan to go slow and tease the angel a bit went out the window. Crowley laid himself out over Aziraphale, kissing him hard and thrusting faster as the angel brought his legs up to wrap around the demon’s waist.

“You know what you do to me, Angel?” Crowley asked. Punctuating each word with a passionate kiss. “You drive me fucking wild.”

Crowley moved to wrap his arms around the angel’s shoulders just as Aziraphale tried thrusting up to meet him and they inelegantly rolled off the sofa to the floor, Crowley still buried in Aziraphale.

Crowley was lost to the pleasure he didn’t let the fall stop him, as he continued to pepper Aziraphale’s body with kisses and the angel dug his fingers into his hair and the skin of his back.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted as the demon’s cock hit a special spot inside of him. “You feel so good!”

“So do you, Angel!” Crowley grunted. “So tight and hot for me. I want to feel you come apart around me. Can you do that Angel? Can you come on my cock?”

Aziraphale felt the tip of Crowley’s cock strike his prostate again and his own effort twitch. “I’m not sure,” he groaned. “I may need a hand.”

Crowley nodded and reluctantly relinquished his hold on one arse cheek to grasp Aziraphale’s cock between them.

Crowley’s thrusts were becoming faster and more erratic as he began to pump the angel’s cock.

Aziraphale moaned in pleasure and Crowley thought he might combust.

“Come on, Love,” Crowley gritted out. “Come for me.”

The words pushed Aziraphale over the edge and Crowley felt the angel’s cock twitch in his hand as hot spend splashed over his fist and onto both their stomachs.

Crowley growled as the angel’s arse clenched impossibly tighter around his cock and he felt himself follow Aziraphale over into bliss.

When Crowley’s senses returned several moments later, he took a second to appreciate his position, curled up on the living room floor against the angel, while his bed remained untouched and staged for romance—surrounded by electric candles and covered in fresh, satin sheets—and chuckled. _So much for the plan._

“Was that what you were hoping for this evening, then?” he asked Aziraphale, suddenly feeling nervous again.

Aziraphale cracked his eyes open and Crowley saw they were practically glowing with Heavenly light.

_God, he’s beautiful,_ he thought.

“Absolutely,” Aziraphale answered contently. “Only it was even better than I imagined.”

“Good,” Crowley said with relief. He pulled himself out and collapsed once again on the angel’s chest.

As the sweat on their skin began to cool, Crowley shivered slightly, and cuddled tighter against Aziraphale.

“Are you cold, Dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“Just a little,” Crowley answered. “Don’t wanna move though. Cozy.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “I may have just the thing.”

He snapped his fingers and they were instantly covered by a black and red tartan blanket Crowley had never seen before, but which felt like it had just come out of a clothes dryer.

“Is that better, Dear?”

“Yeah, much,” Crowley answered, snuggling into the blanket. “Where’d you get this?”

“It’s your Valentine’s present,” Aziraphale answered. “I had it made and I may have miracle it to be perpetually warm for you.”

Crowley gaped at the angel then the blanket and then the angel again.

“Thank you,” he said, hugging Aziraphale a little more tightly. “I love it… even if it is tartan,” he added with a teasing tone.

Aziraphale laughed. “I’m glad. Happy Valentine’s Day, Darling.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Angel.”

* * *

[1] Not that it being closed ever prevented him from entering anyway.

[2] _The nerve of him!_

[3] Newt had. And while he could definitely say Aziraphale was pleasant looking, neatly dressed, and a very warm person, nothing about him he could see screamed sex appeal. At least not in any obvious way, but Newt decided it was probably safest to keep that opinion to himself.

[4] As thoroughly as was possible at least without getting rid of the enormous amount of clutter that permanently covered the shelves.

[5] The retired lady of the evening had needed to practically shove him through the door of the place, which was owned by an old friend of hers, a charming woman named Vivian who had nearly miraculously managed to talk the angel into a sense of security and convinced him to make the purchase he was now afraid to unpack.

[6] Though he hadn’t had the nerve to try on the panties in front of her.

[7] Which Aziraphale knew meant he’d spent at least half an hour on it.

[8] Crowley was not above using lip gloss in his male form if it meant he looked a little extra-tempting, but he wasn’t about to advertise his secret to Aziraphale, he preferred to let the angel think he was naturally irresistible.

[9] The 1920s were much more recent that a sizable portion of his wardrobe.

[10] And he was too busy enjoying it to notice the way it made the demon squirm in his seat.

[11] Even a perfect gentleman, he’d figured, was entitled to a little pre-dinner snogging… especially when the other person involved tasted like chocolate and strawberries.

[12] Crowley didn’t eat large meals often, but when he did he made sure they were worth it.

[13] It was such a rare thing to see, and he always enjoyed seeing the demon enjoy himself.

[14] He really was being quite the gentleman tonight!

[15] Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley ever expected less-than-excellent seats to be available when they went to the box office, and therefore, the seemingly perfect ones were always free.

[16] Aziraphale suspected the demon’s unexpected cuddliness was somehow linked to his serpentine nature, but he’d never brought it up out of fear it would embarrass Crowley and make him stop.

[17] That was a milestone they’d reached rather quickly, but which had resulted in so much childlike excitement on both their parts that they were rather embarrassed and elected by an unspoken accord not to talk about it.

[18] Steadfastly ignoring the straining in his trousers and willing it into submission.

[19] And was nervous enough about admitting it to start hissing

[20] His slit pupils weren’t really capable of dilating, but this much raw lust had a tendency to bring out his more demonic features.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please feel free to leave kudos and comments! They make my day :)
> 
> If you want more like this you can find me on [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921).


End file.
